deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Mustang vs Levi
Description FMA vs AOT.''The two captains of the protagonist.Fire vs Sword. Who will win.And who will die? Interlude Boom: Commandeers. Are both badass and abusive. Wiz: Like Levi Ackerman. Boom: And the less abusive Roy Mustang. Wiz:I'm Wizard,and he is ,and he is Boomstick. Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Roy Mustang Wiz: Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. The hero of Ishval, an- Boom: Hero!?!? More like it's undoing. He ripped that place a part. Wiz: Well he was the hero because he played a big part in wining the war. Boom: Well anyway. Good ol' Roy over here can Snap fire. That has to be one of the most badass powers ever. Wiz: By control oxygen around and makes dense, and it turns volatile. And makes flames. With both a lighter or his gloves. Boom: So I can go get some gloves and snap. Awesome. Wiz: No, he use gloves made out of pyrotex ignition cloth. Made for what Roy does. And he doesn't just snap. He uses Alchemy. Boom : The Fu*k is Alchemy. Wiz : Alchmey is the art of deconstructing and reconstructing. The science of under standing the laws of nature. Boom: That was weird. But anyway good old Roy can BEAT UP ENVY WITH EASE and killed Lust, who impaled him. But with all of his greatness if any water gets on his gloves they are then useless. Wiz: But he carries more gloves. So a tip (Marth) DO NOT MESS WITH THIS GUY. Boom:And some more things are,he can destroy city's,can keep up with failed candidates of Wrath with JUST HIS HANDS. Wiz: The failed candidates are stronger then humans. Boom: Oh JUST STRONGER,THEY ARE SUPERHUMAN!!! Wiz: You don't mess with Roy unless you wont to get burned. ''"When I, who am called a 'weapon' or a 'monster', fight a real monster, I can fully realize I'm just a human." '' Levi Ackerman Wiz: Levi Ackerman. Is th- Boom: BAD ASS OF AOT! I mean look at his past. It's F**ked up! And look were he is now! A BAD ASS Wiz: Let's just start from the beginning. Boomstick,Ok. Boom:Fine. Levi was a criminal and then Erwin caught him. Took him and his friends to the outside. His friends were killed and now is in the survey corps. Happy? Wiz: Yes. Levi weapons are to swords. They can cut up Titans with ease. With the swords comes Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Boom: And Levi is said to be the BEST with the Gear. Don't believe me,one time cut up the female Titan with ease when she killed most of the surrey corps AND the rogue Titan. Oh oh one time reacted to GUNS. Bullies. Wiz: Witch isn't easy. Sure they aren't modern guns but try reacting to the guns from AOT. Not easy. Wiz:And The 3D Gear, is basically Spider man,if the use hooks instead of webbing,and had swords. Boom:Levi is also a master in fighting and strategist. He is also fearless,kind of like our furry friend. Wiz:But with all of his g- Boom:Badassness he has some weakness,he can only use the 3D gear for so long,the blade of his swords are very durable,and Levi him self isn't that durable. But still if you need Titan slaying you know who to call. ''"The difference between your decision and ours is experience. But you don't have to rely on that.CHOOSE...Believe in yourself, or believe in the survey corps and me.I don't know...I never have, I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of the companions I trust.But no one ever knows how it will turn out.So, choose for yourself whichever decision you regret the least." Pre Battle Wiz:All right the combatants are set. Boom:IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Edward:So,be for we fight. Let's see who has the better Commander. Eren: Sounds Good. FIGHT (Fight takes place in the forest) Roy is the first to strike. *Snap* BOOM! Levi dodges and swings one of his hooks at Roy It misses but Levi starts charging Roy:This reminds me about that little brat. He. Levi kicks Roy in the face. Does a back flip and Charges at Roy. Roy stands up and puts up his fists and the two start going at it. Levi cut Roy's glove and his side. And hooks the wall be hind Roy and sets up Roy:Ah...It hurts, it's not vital but still ow. Levi hides in the frost. Roy is on the ground in pain holding on to his cut Levi hooks behind Roy charges and says. Levi:I'M ENDING THIS, NOW! Roy pull up his other hand and *Snap* Right in Levi's face and kills him. K.O. Results Boom:Damn that was awesome. Show more more MORE! Wiz:Out of the two Levi was faster in travel speed and was more agile. But that's about it. Boom: Roy is very powerful. He can blow up cities just by snapping. Wiz:Plus Roy has fought and beaten Edward Elric who is much faster and smaller then Levi. Boom:And if Roy Really wanted to be mean,he could just pin point the fire in to Levi eyes witch is a one shot kill, I guess Roy was just to hot to handle. Wiz:The winner is:Lt.Col.Roy Mustang. Next Time Boom:Next time on Death Battle. (Flash a picture of the the kawaii price) (Flash a picture of black swords man) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheGuardianEMC Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle